Into the future
by Zaneta
Summary: When Vlad uses a time-travel portal to cause chaos in the future Danny goes after him, with the help of some new friends will Danny stop him? Cross-over with Megaman (Dubbed names, but Axess spoilers mentioned.)


Don't worry folks, I'm still working on my other fic, but when this one hit me I just had to write it down, so tell me what you think and there just might be more chapters XD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or Megaman, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, Megaman NT Warrior belongs to Capcom and Shopro, Megaman Battle Network series belongs to Capcom.

Chapter 1

Vlad grinned demonically as he inserted the date into the machine, then watched as blue swirled with the green of the ghost portal, much like the Fentons'. "At last, after years of research and design my work is complete! With this portal I can affect whatever time I choose!"

"Not today or any day Plasmius!" yelled a voice, and before he could turn around someone kicked him hard and sent him flying sideways. He didn't need to turn to recognise the voice, it was Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, his two friends were there too, one was clutching the thermos, the other a dream catcher that was glowing with ectoplasmic energy. "Honestly, your father always comes up with something stupid." Vlad spat looking at the dream catcher in the girl's hand.

"Yeah, well they have their moments, and this will be one of them, Sam, you know what to do!"

The gothic girl, who seemed like she had dressed for battle in a black pair of trousers instead of her usual skirt, although she still wore her boots, charged for Plasmius and aimed to crash the device over Plasmius' head, but the half-ghost simply dodged. "You'll have to do better than that kid!" he snapped, but Danny blocked him entering.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you meddle with time? I've seen you, and I know what you are panning Plasmius, and I have no intention of letting that happen!"

"If by that you mean changing the last year or earlier, well you may have points there, but since we have some common ground I think that a bit of playing with your head in the past wouldn't come to harm, mind you, I have bigger plans, the past is messed up as it is." and before Danny could react Vlad shot him in the stomach then disappeared into the portal with a laugh that matched his grin from earlier.

"If he thinks that he's going to mess around with any time he's got another thing coming!" Danny snapped, and made to follow, but Sam stopped him for a moment.

"Typical, the guy's a genius, yet he fails to lock away his blueprints, you may need them to find your way back." she told him, rolling up the blueprints, then packing the thermos and the portable ghost catcher into a black backpack she had insisted on taking everything in to avoid too much public attention, "You'll find this lot handy."

Danny took the bag with a smile and slung it over his back, "If I'm not back with enough time to get back home before curfew come up with an excuse to tell my parents, what time is it?"

"8:30." Tucker replied, he had whipped out his PDA for its 'highly accurate digital clock'.

"Right, easy enough to remember, hopefully I'll be back in a minute." Danny replied, before disappearing into the portal.

Lan cheered as Megaman forced Gutsman to log out yet again, Dex began pouting, while Maylu, Tory and Yai congratulated them both on good battling and sportsmanship. "I hope I didn't beat Gutsman too badly." Megaman said before Lan logged him out.

"Gutsman fine, had good time even if I lost." Gutsman replied.

"See Dex, even Gutsman takes defeat with dignity, there is such thing as being a good sportsman even if you've lost, and there is also such as a bad winner." Maylu told him, smiling warmly.

"You're right Maylu, I can't keep moaning just because Megaman keeps defeating me, but battle with Lan with dignity whether I win or lose."

"Atta boy Dex, all in the name of good sport. That makes everyone a winner." Yai chimed in, smiling broadly.

Lan nodded, "You're a great opponent, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel good, your team is always a challenge, and you improve all the time by looking over strategies."

Dex smiled, they rivalled a lot, but at the end of the day he and Lan were great friends. "Thanks Lan, you're a good opponent too, but then again, you've fought World 3 and Gospel, so that wouldn't be a surprise."

Lan smiled, before the alarm system went off, Yai turned to look at the screens until she saw the intruder, a boy of 14, with white hair, clad in a black lab suit and had a black backpack on his back. No one recognised him, and it was backed up by Dex's "Who's he?"

"I don't know, but Glyde, get him off my property immediately!"

The courteous navi appeared on the screen, "As you wish Miss Yai."

Danny got up, rubbing his head, he had landed on a well kept lawn on a posh estate, _"Looks like someone is proud of their fortune and likes to show off, quite the opposite of Sam."_ he said to himself, getting onto his feet. Just then a cage emerged from the ground and closed around him. _"Oh please, is this the best they can do?"_ without much thought he phased through the cage, going sideways to make it look like he was skinny enough to slip through the bars. Once he did this he went invisible he flew upwards to take a good look of his surroundings, and to see if Vlad was nearby. Seeing a forest in the walls of the estate he flew in that direction, deciding to lie low until the nighttime, then he would be able to look around in peace.

Yai gaped at the boy's escape. Then was even more shocked when he disappeared into thin air. "Glyde, from the moment he disappeared I want you to look at the pictures from the thermal cameras."

"Right away Miss Yai." Glyde replied, typing away at the computer, then a look of great surprise spread across his face.

"What's the matter Glyde?" Lan asked, looking at the navi on the screen.

"See for yourselves." Glyde replied, displaying the video and giving a commentary.

"Not only does he appear to be far too cold for a living human being, but he flew upwards, hovered for several moments, then decided to fly right towards the forest on the estate."

"What do we do?" Maylu asked, "And what is he if he's not human?"

Danny wove among the trees, then spotted a rather large tree house, deciding to lie low in there for a few hours he went intangible and phased through the wall. But he stayed in a halfway point, as he saw five children younger than him there. Three boys, two of whom were about 11, one of around 10, and there were also two girls, one of them 11 with shoulder length pink hair, the other of around 9, with blond pigtails. One of the boys, with mid-brown hair and a blue headband across his forehead, looked at a screen, then turned to face the wall in which Danny was hiding. The pink-haired girl looked at him, "What are you doing Lan?" she asked, watching him run a hand along the wall.

"I heard once that ghosts create cold spots, if my suspicions are correct then he'll leave the spot where he's hovering feeling unusually cold." Lan replied, and when he reached the point where Danny was, he looked at the wall and shouted, "Alright Spooky, come out and show yourself."


End file.
